The Caribbean Agelas sponges have been the source of a variety of bioactive products. Forenza et al. isolated 4,5-dibromopyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, its corresponding nitrile (Minale, L., Cimino, C., DeStefano, S. and Sodano, G. [1976] Fortschr. Chem. Org. Naturst. 33:1-72) and amide, and the antibiotic oroidin from Agelas oroides (Forenza, S., Minale, L., Riccio, R. and Fattorusso, E. [1971] J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1129-1130; Garcia, E. E., Benjamin, L. E. and Fryer, R. I. [1973] J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 78-79). Oroidin has also been isolated from Axinella damicornis, Axinella verrucosa, and Acanthella auranfiaca (Cimino, G., DeStefano, S., Minale, L. and Sodano, G. [1975] Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 50B:279-285: Cimino, G., DeRosa, S. DeStefano, S., Mazzarella, L., Puliti, R. and Sodano, G. (1982) Tetrahedron Lett. 23:767,768). The KB carcinoma-altering antibiotic N-amidino-4-bromopyrrole-2-carboxamide was found in an Agelas sponge (Stempien, M. F., Jr., Nigrelli, R. F. and Chib, J. S. [1972] Abstracts of Papers, 164th National Meeting of the American Chemical Society, ACS, Washington, D. C. MEDI 21) while midpacamide and 4,5-dibromo-1-methyl-2-pyrrolecarboxylic acid were obtained from Agelas cf. mauritiana (Chevolot, L., Padwa, S., Ravi, B. N., Blyth, P. C. and Scheuer, P. J. [1977] Heterocycles 7:891-894; Chevolot, L. in Marine Natural Products, Chemical and Biological Perspectives, Scheurer, P. J., ed., Academic Press, NY, 1981, vol. 4, pp.54-92). Keramidine, a serotonergic receptor antagonist, was isolated from an Okinawan Agelas sp. sponge (Nakamura, H., Ohizumi, Y., Kobayashi, J. and Hirata, Y. [1984]Tetrahedron Lett. 25:2475-2478) while sceptrin (2b), isolated as the dihydrochloride, was reported to be the major antimicrobial constituent of Agelas sceptrum (Walker, R. P., Faulkner, D. J., Engen, D. V. and Clardy, J. [19811] J. Am. Chem. Soc. 103:6772-6773; Faulkner, D. J., U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,484, 1983; Chem Abstr. [1983] 98:155209x). Other compounds isolated include carotenoids (Buchecker, R., Eugster, C. H. and Litchfield, C [1977] Helv. Chim. Acta 60(8) #273: 2780-2788), sterols (Kanazawa, A., Teshima, S. and Hyodo, S. [1979]Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 62B:521-525; DiGiacomo, G., Dini, A., Falco, B., Marino, A. and Sica, D. [1983]Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 74B:499-501; Bohlin, L., Gehrken, H. P., Scheuer, P. J. and Djerassi, C. [1980] Steroids 35(3 ):295-304), antimicrobial (Cullen, E. and Devlin, J. P. [1975] Can. J. Chem. 53:1690-1691; Nakatsu, T., Faulkner, D. J., Matsumoto, G. K. and Clardy, J. [1984] Tetrahedron Lett. 25(9):935-938; Capon, R. J. and Faulkner, D. J. [1984] J. Am. Chem. Soc. 106:1819-1822) and Na- as well as K-ATPase inhibiting (Nakamura, H., Wu, H., Ohizumi, Y. and Hirata, Y. [1984] Tetrahedron Lett. 25(28):2989-2992; Wu, H., Nakamura, H., Kobayashi, J. and Ohizumi, Y. [1984] Tetrahedron Lett. 25(34):3719-3722 purinoditerpenes, and an antispasmodic, guanidinium-bearing sesquiterpene (Nakamura, H., Wu, H., Kobayashi, J., Ohizumi, Y., Hirata, Y, Higashijima, T. and Miyazawa, T. [1983] Tetrahedron Lett. 24(38):4105-4108).